I love you more than you'll ever know
by 1N1GMA
Summary: Shut up! i dont need your explanation' she said the last part softly. She looked up at him, cupped his face and said, 'In spite of what your past is, I will still love you for what you are and who you are'[ Title has been changed! and it's long! ]
1. Rain

**WHOOO! YEAUH! Another DARK & RIKU fanfic! Well, I hope you guys will like this one. I really thought hard about this fanfic of mine. I thought I should do fanfic about them cuz there's not much fanfic about them. And it brakes my heart! ****Anyway with my blabbing! Please enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from DNangel, sad but it's true… **

---------

_**Rain**_

"_Anyone who says sunshine brings happiness has never danced in the rain"_

"_I love walking in the rain, 'cause then no-one knows I'm crying."_

"_If love is shelter, I'm going to walk in the rain." _

- Anonymous -

---------

Soft rain is gently falling down from the heavens. Dark clouds hanging low , completely covering the bright sun . People hurriedly tries to take shelter from the rain. The street that used to be filled with busy people marching up and down the streets is now completely abandoned. The only left is the sound of cars passing by, the splashes of puddles that are disturb by the passing cars. The sound of the rain knocking on the roofs of every houses.

---------

_I aimlessly dragged myself to wherever my feet was taking me. My half lidded eyes was not enough to barely see where I am taking myself. Even though the rain was pouring and straining my whole body from head to toe, my body felt like it was on fire. It feels like something is going to burst out of me. And that something is the one that has that dull throbbing pain. Though my body is on fire, I felt numb at the same time. I couldn't feel anything but dull pain. My breathing came in short pants as my body gave out from the exhaustion. I sat down on the base of a nearby tree as I leaned my body against it. I look up at the sky with my hair covered eyes. Relishing the cool feeling as raindrops touch my half lidded eyes.  
_'_What an unpleasant weather for an unpleasant day' I said chuckling dryly.  
__Even my chuckle has lost its touch. I ran my fingers through my soaked hair as I kept my eyes transfixed to the ground beneath my feet.  
_'_What is happening to me? Why am I, of all the people felt so broken? No wait, I am broken' I laughed a broken laugh at myself.  
__As I look at the pouring sky again, as if the answer to my question is right there written on the sky above me. My reverie was broken as I heard scurrying feet. I took my eyes from the sky at the moment as I peeked through my hair covered eyes whose those feet belongs to. I saw a mother and a daughter, trying to take shelter from the rain by going under a big oak tree. The mother was drying her child as much as she could from the rain.  
_

'_No, mommy, am okay!' the little girl chirped.  
__The mother just shook her head and smiled a soft smile to her daughter.  
_'_No, it's not okay, If you just let yourself be soak like that, you're going to get sick. And we don't want you to get sick now, don't we?' she said to her child.  
__The child just shook her head with a sad smile on her face. The mother could only giggled at the child's innocent.  
_'_Mommy! We should dry you too! Or else, your going to get sick too! And we don't want that don't we?' the little girl said with her left hand on her waist and a finger moving from left to right.  
Her eyebrows scrunched together, trying to get a serious face. Her mom could only laughed at her daughter's playfulness. She raised both of her hands up, surrendering.  
_' _Alright, alright. I will' she said laughing a little as she hugged her daughter. What I saw next was the least that I expected. The mother just started crying, as she hugged her daughter tighter. As if she's afraid that her daughter would just flow away from her grasp. She pulled away slightly to see her daughter's face. Her daughter had a shocked face on her face then replaced by sadness. She lifted her small hands as he touched her mother's checks and wiped away the tears that had been shed._

'_M..Mom..mmmy, don't cry, it's..it's..okay' the little girl said as her own tears started to fall down.  
_'_I am here mommy, I won't…won't, leave you' she said as she hugged her mother tight.  
_'_I'm sorry honey, I'm sorry that mommy always cries. I'm sorry that mommy can't be strong like she was before.' she said.  
__The little pulled away as she said to her mother.  
_'_It's okay mommy, I'm not mad. It's okay to cry.' the little girl said. Then she pointed up the sky, as her mother followed her daughter's fingers, looking up the sky.  
_'_See mommy, the sky is crying again, because they know that you're sad. When you cry, they cry too because they feel sad too!' she said wiping her eyes with the back of her hands. Then she puts on a serious face with a smile on her lips. _

_My eyes went wide as those words were said.  
_'_Just leave! Go away! I don't want to see your face ever again!' Slap!  
__I touched my cheek, as I focused my eyes on the ground again. The used to be stinging cheek was now a little better with the help of the rain, cooling it down. I looked up again to the mother and the little girl as she said her next words._

'_And I am here too, to cry with you mommy, with the sky. So you're not going to be sad anymore.' she said and she hugged her mother. _

_I chuckled to myself ' Hah, I guess no one will be there to cry with me eh?_

_Her mother put her hands on her mouth, shocked and touched with her daughters words, As more tears spilled down. She hugged her daughter in return smiling. As they had stopped crying, the rain had also ceased. She stood up on her crouched position as she took her daughter's hand into hers and walked away with the smile on their faces. But not as soon as they left, I heard the little girl said_

'_See mommy! The sky stopped crying too! Because they know that your happy now! And they know that I am here to cry with you too!' she beamed to her mother. Her mother could only just nod her head and smile._

_I looked at their retreating figures as I thought about the little girl's words _

'_See mommy, the sky is crying again, because they know that you're sad. When you cry, they cry too because they feel sad too!' _

_I could only chuckle at her innocence. While I am here complaining about how unpleasant the weather is, this girl suddenly said out of nowhere how rain is your companion when you're crying. I shook my head. Well, that's another way to think about rain. I said to myself as I stood up and brushed the dust and dirt away from my clothes. I, too started to head back, as the sun peaked from the clouds, slowly drying the soaked streets. I put my hands on my pockets as I, once again thought about that little girl, her crooked smile and her words, that you will expect from little kids. As soon as I started heading my way back, I put those words detained in my mind. But I didn't know that those words will haunt me and I will never expect that I will hear those words that I had just detained so soon._

---------

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**R & R**

**So! Did you guys liked it! How was it? Bad? Crappy? Good? No comment? **

**Well, I leave you hanging right here, and I wont tell you guys what will happen or anything like that, I want you guys to figure it all out by yourselves! Haha (O) **


	2. Beginning

**Yeah! CHAPTER 2 BABY!**

**My very slow chapter 2..hehehe**

**Well here is the second chappie!**

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I ALREADY SAID MY DISCLAIMER..LOOK AT CHAP 1!**

_**Beginning**_

"_What we call the beginning is often the end. And to make an end is to make a beginning. The end is where we start from."_

_- Anonymous -_

---------

_BRINNNG!!!  
_A hand shot through the covers as it slammed down on the alarm clock to cease the infuriating noise. The hand went back to the warm covers as the body that it belonged to, turned away from where the alarm clock stood. Rays of sunshine peaked through her slightly opened curtained as it hit the face of the being that is lying down on the bed comfortably. An eye peaked through the cover and groan in frustration. With another sigh, the covers were thrown back as the figure stretch and went straight towards the curtains. She peeked through the curtains for a while and finally pulling it all the way to the side for the light to seep inside her room. She put her arms over her eyes and peeked a little as the sun hits her face openly. She beamed at the bright new day, as it beamed back at her. She stretched herself as she sigh a content sigh. A flash of light reflected to her eyes. She smiled as she found out where the reflected light came from. Making her way to her side table, she picked up a picture frame as she studied it with a calm smile on her face. She titled her head to the side and hug the picture frame tight and said,

"Good morning mother." she broke the hug and put the frame down again on the table. She sat on her bed facing the picture as she puts her right hand under her chin supporting it.

"I miss you… I hope that you're doing okay" she said with a sad smile as she reached and traced the face of her mom. The face of her mom that had been captured by time. Time that has been taken away from them. She shook her head and all of those sad thoughts away. Then she chirped up as she came up close to the picture frame, her face inches away from it. Her elbows on the desk with now both of her hands underneath her chin. She smiled a huge smile and said

"Don't worry about me though, I can handle myself. After all, I am a fighter like you" she said boldly and stuck out her tongue at her last comment. She stood up and started heading towards the bathroom, not until she looks back again and smile a genuine smile at the picture. When she came out of the bathroom, a knock on the door was heard as she snapped her face towards the door, waiting for someone to talk.

"Miss Riku, you better hurry. Your breakfast is served. Miss Risa is already downstairs waiting for you" her butler said.

"Oh! Thank you Mr. Jeffrey" she said as she listened to his fading footsteps.

She hurriedly combed her hair and put on her uniform. She grabbed her book bag as she rushed through the door to the dinning area. When she arrived at the dinning area, silence welcomed her. She carefully sat down on the chair. Looking carefully at her sister.

"Good morning Risa" she said with a small smile.

"Don't even try to lighten me up Riku. And what so good about morning anyway? Specially in this house" she said as she bit on her toast bitterly.

Riku only frowned at her comment and she too, ate her breakfast in silence.

---------

"Hurry up Riku! You're going to make me late!" Risa turned to their butler and said,  
"Can you tell the slowpoke that I'm going to leave without her" she said as she rolled her eyes to their butler and heads to the train station.

"Seriously, like mother like daughter." she muttered between her breaths. Their butler only shook his head in disappointment as he called Riku, telling her that Risa already left.

"Thanks Mr. Jeffrey, forgive my sister for her rudeness." she said as she bows for forgiveness.

"No, it is alright Miss Riku. And please do not call me Mr. Jeffrey, just call me Jeffrey" he said with a smile.

"Alright, alright you win" she said laughing a little.

"Do you want me to drop you off to school Miss Riku?" her butler asked.

"Oh no, you go on and rest Mr. - I mean err, Jeffrey" she said laughing and scratching the back of her head.

"Okay then Miss Riku. Take care of yourself. Study hard" he said as he waved off a goodbye to her.

"I will! Thank you!" she said as she pedaled her way to school.

---------

Once at school, she saw his sister with a guy that has a surprisingly untamed spiky red hair and red orbs that shone with shyness and cheeriness for her sister.

'I don't know why he likes her' she said in her head as she rolled her eyes in disgust. She continued heading her way to school not before Risa noticed her and called her out.

"Hey Riku! What took ya so long?" she said with a raised eyebrows.

"Well, as you can see sister, train is much faster than a bike" she said as she walked out of the conversation that she know would be pointless if continued.

Risa only growled in annoyance as she 'hmp' and turned toward Daisuke. Grabbing his hand, she smiled a sweet smile at him.

"Come on Daisuke! Let's go! or we're going to be late." she giggled as she dragged Daisuke towards their school. Daisuke on the other hand can only blush and let Risa dragged him most of the way.

---------

_BRRRINNNNGGG!_

Riku stretch her aching muscles from sitting too long. She watched as her sister went up to Daisuke and told him something that made him blush ten times his normal blush. She sighed to herself as she packed her books and notebook and tidied her desk. When she was heading to her locker, she bumped into someone that caused her book bag to get knocked out her grasped. She turned her head up as her hand was rubbing the muscles that collided with the hard ground. When she opened her eyes, she saw a hand in front of her face. She followed the hand which was connected to an arm and her eyes collided with a pair of deep blue eyes and pale face. She accepted the offered hand as the guy with the blue eyes pulled her up with no ease.

"Umm… thank you Hiwatari-kun. Sorry for my clumsiness." she said as she laughed nervously.

Hiwatari just looked at her with that intense eyes of his and nod as he gave her back the book bag that went flying towards the floor.

"Just be careful next time Harada" he said as he walked off.

'Man talk about Mr. Frosty!' she said to herself. 'He can just freeze you with that hard cold eyes of his! and not to mention his cold emotionless voice!' with that said. She walked off towards her locker and get herself ready for home. She unlocked her bike as she once again pedaled herself back home.

---------

"Welcome home miss Riku" her butler greeted her.

"Huh? Oh, hi Jeffrey. Thanks" she said tiredly as she went straight to her bedroom.

When she opened her bedroom, she went straight to her bed as she plopped herself down. Drowning on it's softness.

"It's always good to be back home. Specially on your own bed" she said tiredly. She turned herself over, her stomach lying flat on her bed now. Her head buried on her pillow. With a sigh, she turned her face on her side table, greeted once again by her mom's warm face on the picture, sitting soundly on her side table. She smiled back at the picture as she pushed herself back up on a sitting position. She grabbed the picture frame, as she once again lay herself back on the bed. Holding the picture frame up with her stretched hand. She admire her mother's face in silent as she finally spoke.

"Mom, I don't know what to do anymore" she mumbled softly.

"I wish you're still here, it'll be more fun if you're here. I bet I will be more myself when you're around. When you left, it felt like you took half of myself with you. And that half was the part of me that taught me to be me, because you thought that part of me how to be me." she said sadly as tears escape from her eyes. Soon, her vision began to blur as she sobbed softly hugging the picture frame tightly. Her tears were interrupted as a knock on the door was heard. She wiped away her tears and the trails that it made. She calmed herself down as she took two deep breaths and answered

"Yes? What is it?" she asked facing the door.

"Miss Riku, dinner is ready" the voice said

"Oh, alright. Thank you! I'm coming down! I'm just going to change!" she said

"Understood Miss Riku" as the voice disappeared with it's footsteps.

Riku quickly changed her school clothes to a black fitting tank top, matching it with a black short shorts that exposed her long and beautifully shaped thighs. She put on her dark blue slipper as she quickly ran out of her door closing it behind her and flew down the stairs towards their dining area. She found Risa already eating without her, not that she was not used to it now. She saw that Risa was wearing one of those pink night dress of hers, with frills on the end of the sleeves, on the end of her dress and on her collar. Finishing it with a dark pink ribbon that lie on the dresses' chest. She quietly sited herself down on the chair as she quietly eat her dinner in silence. Her eyes darting from her meal to her sister. She gave a quiet sigh and said to herself 'See how awkward it is here mother?'

---------

A lone figure is sitting down on the floor of the bedroom facing a certain canvas that is covered with cloth. His birthday has been fun, not after those traps that his mother and his grand-pa had set up. But all in all he is glad to have them.

I shook my head as I left the canvas and fixed my eyes on my foot. Minutes past, I gave up and finally stood up on my feet slowly heading towards the covered canvas. I lift my hand as I touched the cloth and gripped it in my hand. I slowly took the cloth away, letting It slipped on my hands pooling down on my feet. Behind the canvas shows me a painting, no my painting of a certain girl that I cared for dearly. As I looked at the canvas, I cant notice but to blush at what I'm seeing. A face of a smiling angel. Her smile is so unique. It's just like how it is in reality. I can't believe I manage to capture it.

'Sigh'

"Miss Harada, I really like you" he said out loud to the picture, as if she will answer back at what he just confessed. With that said, his heart started beating loud and fast against his chest. Suddenly, his body feels like it is on fire. He clutches his chest where it burns the most.

'Hot, so hot' he said to himself as he tried to stood up and reached to open his balcony window. Then he couldn't control it anymore, the fire seemed to intensify more and more spreading throughout his body like wildfire. He can't seemed to breathe properly as he gasped for air. As the fire grew more and more intense, something clicked inside him. As the fire subsided, he looked up to the sky. There, the Daisuke we all know was gone, only to be replaced with someone else. His spiky hair grew long and changed from red to deep purple. His red soft eyes turned into an intense deep color of wine. His height also increased. And most of all his shy and silly grins were now replaced by a smirk, completing the whole transformation.

"Ah! Welcome back to the real world…" he said with a smooth velvety voice

"DARK MOUSY" he continued with a smirk.

---------

**To be Continued**

**R&R**

**Yeah!!! I'm done the second chapter! And with that, I introduced Dark! Whooo!!!**

**There's more to come!**

**Sorry if I kind of describe Dark well not that good. ;P**

**Expect Chapter 3 soon!**

**JANE!**


End file.
